clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Storage/Home Village
__NOEDITSECTION__ "All your precious gold is stored here. Don't let sneaky goblins anywhere near!'' ''Upgrade the storage to increase its capacity and durability against attack." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Gold Storage allows players to save hard earned Gold so that it can be used for future upgrades. The highest level can store up to 2 million Gold per storage. **The Gold Storage building takes up a 3x3 space. **Gold Storages are still fully functional while being upgraded. **As of the latest update, 20% of the total Gold in the storage (up to 198k total from all Gold Storages) can be stolen by attackers. **It is one of the most protected buildings in-game, due to its capabilitied to store large quantities of Gold. **There is a relatively common glitch in the attack screen with regard to Gold Storages; in some cases a village may have a Gold Storage that is in fact nearly or completely full, but for some reason it appears totally empty to the enemy player viewing it. However, once it takes damage, the Gold in the storage suddenly pops up and it looks like it is overflowing. This also applies to Elixir Storages, Elixir Collectors, and Gold Mines. **Upgrading your Gold Storage to a higher level than you require for storage purposes can potentially save Gold in a raid. As an attacker receives an amount of Gold proportional to the percentage of damage each hit causes, the higher health of the upgraded building results in less Gold per hit. It also takes longer to destroy, giving you more time for your defenses to destroy the attacker before they can steal all the available Gold. **The Gold Storage is the counterpart of the Elixir Storage, and vice versa. **Although it stores Gold, it is upgraded with Elixir. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Gold Storages undergo significant visual changes at levels 5, 10 and 11. ***When initially constructed, the Gold Storage consists of a square open-top wooden repository with raised wooden corners. It is reinforced around the base by a single steel band with small brass rivets. ***At level 2, the Storage grows slightly taller, adding a pair of small steps on one side and a steel door on the other. A second steel reinforcing band appears as well. ***At level 3, the Storage grows taller and adds a third steel reinforcing band. The two small steps are replaced with a short stepladder. The level 4 Gold Storage is slightly taller still with a fourth steel band and a taller stepladder. ***At level 5, the four steel bands are replaced with a solid metal base (although the top is still made of wood). Armor plating appears at the base of the four corners of the structure. The stepladder is replaced by steel rungs, and a padlock appears on the steel door. ***At level 6, the Storage grows taller again, and a new steel band appears above the metal base. ***At level 7, it receives additional reinforcement on the four corners. ***At level 8, it grows taller once again and the armor plating on the corners receives metal spikes. ***At level 9, the Storage grows for the final time, receiving a second steel reinforcing band above the metal base. The armor plating on the corners grows wider with additional spikes. ***At level 10, all the remaining wood is replaced by metal. The flat sides of the Storage receive spiked brass armor plating, while the corners retain their spiked steel reinforcements, though these now extend the length of the structure. The gray metal padlock on the door is replaced by a pair of brass padlocks. ***At level 11, the top halves of the corner reinforcements are replaced with spiked brass armor, and the four corners receive huge vertical golden spikes. ---- *'Icons Description' ** - Pressing this icon displays information about the Gold Storage such as, Level, Storage Capacity and Hitpoints. ** - Pressing this icon upgrades the Gold Storage to the next level if you have enough resources and a free Builder. When the Gold Storage is at maximum level this icon is not shown. ** - Pressing this icon finishes an upgrade currently in progress by paying the displayed number of Gems. ** - Pressing this icon cancels the upgrade currently in progress. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. Category:Resources Category:Buildings